Servant Girl, Sakura
by akiakita24
Summary: "AHHHHHH!" I shouted and crawled far away as possible from the driver. "YOU-" we both said simultaneously. "PERVERT!" I made sure to make my sentence louder and to finish it first before he could. "Hn. Your welcome for catching your reckless being, Pinky" he said and turned on his heel towards his car. "You are so gonna pay for that DUCK BUTT!" I retorted back.
1. Chapter 1 The Deal of My Service

Hello! :) I'm back with another story. I know, I know I haven't updated my other stories yet. But don't worry they will come. :)

Anyhow, here goes another love story for Sasuke and Sakura.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. ^.^

* * *

MAID Chapter 1: The Deal of My Service

The gentle breeze brushed through her long bubblegum hair as she stepped on her paddle on her way towards the mansion. Today was her first day of work.

"Oh Kami-sama! I'm so going to be late" bubblegum haired girl said as she took a glance on her watch.

**Sakura's POV:**

I'm Sakura Haruno, your average teenage girl. Well, not entirely average. You see, my family owns the Haruno Industrial Estate as well as the General Hospital in Konoha. Aside from my family background, the Harunos are well known for their peculiar physical trait such as the hair colour. My brother, Saturo, has distinctively a natural hair colour of vivid lavender _(pink-purple tint)_ while I have a natural hair colour of pink similar to my dad's. My brother and I both have emerald eyes. That's enough for appearance checks.

I'm on my way to work. _Work? _Damn right. The thought of it still tingles through my entire body system. I've never worked much for money. It's not that I brag about my family being rich. I'm just nervous. I'm afraid that I might screw up this "work thing" and eventually lose the job. I, being a thoughtful and caring friend, agreed to do this because of my best friend, Ino Yamanaka. She needed a job to pay for her mom's hospital bills after having Myocardial Infarction. Doctors have been looking after her health. They then found a tumour in her body yet unable to determine whether it was benign or malignant. Her mom was advised to have her check up in Suna General Hospital, another hospital co-owned by the Harunos. She was to be admitted in Suna for the equipments in our hospital here in Konoha had been under repair and waiting for it may cause further dilemma.

My family offered money to help them yet they refused it. It didn't mean as an insult. They felt more in debt to us if they accepted the money. Ino's family business has been going well until that one frightful night. Mrs. Yamanaka was at the Flower Shop doing the inventory and audit since it was the end of the month. A group of hooligans barged in the store, robbed the profit that they earned for the month and trashed the garden. It was such a big disaster for them that Mr. Yamanaka had to work extra hours in his work. Now, they needed extra for the expenses that they may have and will have while in Suna. Ino didn't want her father to increase his chance of being over fatigue. So she applied as a servant maid of one of the very rich family in Konoha.

Her dad agreed to this but there is still a problem. They still have to open the store despite of what had happened. Ino was basically well trained with running the flower shop. She had to take over and leave her job. Her brother, Ichirou, is currently attending University classes during the day and works in his part-time job at the Ichiraku. In order to help her, I stepped in to be her in her work as a servant maid. This was obviously very stupid and out of the blue.

"Forehead, are you out of your mind?" Ino said trying to hold in her laughter.

I glared into Ino's powder blue orbs. It wasn't just a glare. It was…different. It was serious. I smiled along with my eyes. This made Ino confused…very confused.

"I know." Silence came then I sighed and spoke again.

"But it's the only thing that I can repay the person who saved me. I know you may not know it but I owe you big time Ino."

"You never borrowed money from me Sakura. Why do you owe me big time?" Ino asked obviously dumbfounded.

"Well, Ino-pig, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be myself now. I wouldn't be the Sakura who could speak in crowds and have confidence in myself to converse with other people. If it weren't for the friendship that you offered me when we were kids, I would probably just crumble myself in a corner and keep my mouth shut and wait for an invitation to speak up. I owe you more than money can buy. This is one way I could repay you and will always repay you forever." I explained to her sincerely.

"You will forever be a servant maid? That's got to be difficult. You have a life cut out for you." Ino spoke innocently. She obviously knew what I meant.

"NO you IDIOT! I will be by your side supporting you and helping you in every way possible." I smiled as I spoke to Ino.

**NORMAL POV:**

Ino was not surprised of how her pink-haired friend decided on helping her. The extent of being a servant maid and working for a rich family was more than what she had expected. She knows pretty well that Sakura grew up with nannies and servants. _She never even touched a dish cloth for all I know. _Ino thought to herself as she was trying to find a way to save her friend from doing such. Yet, she couldn't find another way but to quit the servant maid job and she would focus on the flower shop and garden. She was about to save her friend's freaking ass from being a servant maid when she was cut off.

"I know I don't have experiences in doing housework but I will definitely do my best. This will give me advantages in learning and understanding others. You know how I would love to be a doctor. Blending into their environment would be a good change" came the pinkette's explanation with a genuine smile.

Ino couldn't help but agree to this offer and advised her to wear a platinum blonde wig and wear contacts similar to her eye color-powder blue. That way, the people wouldn't recognize her and make a fuss about one of the richest heiress in their town working as a servant.

* * *

How do you like it so far?

Comments? Suggestions? Reactions? Violent Reactions? (but not so violent...LOL)

Til next time.

Aki-chan


	2. Chapter 2 Servant Meets the Master

Okay! Here is Chapter two. :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ^.^

* * *

MAID 2: The Servant Meets the Master

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I continued biking on my way to the mansion as I was reminiscing how I ended up being in this job. But right now isn't the right time to be thinking about the deal. I was in a hurry. I didn't want to be late for this job and seriously right now, I am late. Despite the fact that I was in a hurry, I made it pretty sure to check all roads and signs to avoid accident. This is why I'm wondering why I am by the side walk right now, sitting down and hurt.

"Hey you! Get the hell out of the car!" I yelled as I slowly tried my best to stand up.

The nerve of this driver is definitely intolerable. First, he didn't see the RED STOP LIGHT! Second, he didn't even bother going out of his fucking car and help me up!

"Hey you too! Why didn't you stop before continuing on?" the driver shouted back as he opened his door to get out.

"So it should be me who has to stop for the stop light of your lane? How did you end up getting your license?" I shouted back and a light blush made its way on my face as I took in the look of the driver.

'_**He is smokin' hot!' my inner complimented.**_

'_Tch! Shut up! Not right now!' I scolded her._

"Hn. Whatever. Annoying!" the driver said as he held out his hand to try and help me out.

_Annoying._

'_That's what __**he**__ said before they moved' _

I was too caught up that the driver I didn't notice him right in front of me. I also didn't notice that my wig fell off when I fell to this cold cement.

"Hn" He grunted as he tried to help me up. I took his offer and tried standing up as much as I could.

Have you ever had that experience when one misfortune led to another?

Well, when I tried standing up I couldn't balance myself well and might have sprain my ankle and fell. I closed my eyes hoping for a very rough impact with the ground. But to my surprise, it was neither rough nor cold nor hard. In fact, it was rather warm. I opened my eyes to see what or who I fell into.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted and crawled far away as possible from the driver.

"YOU-" we both said simultaneously.

"PERVERT!" I made sure to make my sentence louder and to finish it first before he could. He smirked sexily.

"Hn. Your welcome for catching your reckless being, _Pinky_" he said and turned on his heel towards his car.

"You are so gonna pay for that DUCK BUTT!" I retorted back and with a childish manner by drawing my tongue out and making faces.

**SASUKE'S POV:**

I was driving my Black Chevrolet Malibu on the way to the mansion on the streets I knew all too well. It has been 15 years since I last left Konoha. It seems the same as it was before except for the buildings that stood here and there. It was obvious which family they belonged to. They belonged to the family I knew all too well aside from the Uzumaki's.

I recalled my childhood memories with this village. If I could, I wish to repeat them again and again. But the fact that we left because of the expanding business, I was left with no choice. I missed so many people but there's always this one person whom I will never ever forget. I've missed her so much. So many things ran through my mind as I thought of memories I had together with this person.

I was too caught up that I failed to notice the red light but hit my break right on time but not exactly.

"Hey you! Get the hell out of the car!" a person from outside yelled and pointed towards my direction.

What in the hell have I done. She is not a traffic enforcer or something because last time I checked the ones who were part of the police and traffic department of Konoha was still my family. I might as well give this citizen a lesson or two about biking on the streets. They are probably expecting me to pay up for their injured legs or something. Pathetic. Well, I could pay up but never will I apologize. I AM AN UCHIHA after all.

"Hey you too! Why didn't you stop before continuing on?" I shouted back as I opened my door to get out.

It was then when I saw the person I 'accidentally' bumped. She had pink hair but blue eyes. I only know one family with pink hair. Her heart-shaped face along with her porcelain skin made her look like an angel and a doll at the same time.

'_**Damn. That body is lavishing.' my inner voice just had to but in.**_

'_Shut up'_

"So it should be me who has to stop for the stop light of your lane? How did you end up getting your license?" she shouted. I was out of the trance that I was unconsciously in.

'_**You obviously were staring at her' my inner chimed in again.**_

'_Shut up'_

I didn't really hear what she said so I said the catch-phrase that I said usually.

"Hn. Whatever. Annoying!"

I held out my hand to try and help her out. Her soft and smooth skin gave shivers down my spine and down south. I looked away a bit to hide my creeping blush.

I grunted as I pulled her up. I tried to ease away all the fantasies racing through my head as the wind blew and along with it the lady's scent. It was so alluring and I don't know if I could muster up enough composure. I had to chunk away every single fantasy as much as I could to stay focused and have my Uchiha pride intact.

As she was trying to stand up, I noticed how wobbly she was and I know she would end up falling again. As a gentleman taught by my mother and father, I caught her in time. During this I would imagine a genuine smile from the fallen lady and a sweet thank you.

' _**And maybe a kiss and more than that thereafter' snickered my perverted inner.**_

"AHHHHHH!" she shouted and crawled far away as possible from me.

WOW! JUST WOW! I expected a thanks and screaming is what I get. This woman!

"YOU-" we both said simultaneously.

"PERVERT!" She finished her sentence immediately before I could.

How could she accuse me this much? I tried to remember how it looked like moments ago. So I caught her and instead of feeling maybe her breathe against my face or her soft hair brushing against the contours of my cheeks, I felt something soft. That's where it clicked. I smirked. Her chest fell on my face. Hey, it's not my fault. I smirked again.

"Hn. Your welcome for catching your reckless being, _Pinky_" I said and turned on my heel towards my car.

"You are so gonna pay for that DUCK BUTT!" she retorted back and with a childish manner by drawing her teasing tongue out and making faces.

Hn. I must say she is amusing. Strangely enough she reminds me of _**her.**_

* * *

How was it?

Comments? Suggestions? Questions?

Please Review. :)

Thanks.

Aki-chan


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath

Hello Everybody! Here's the next chapter. I greatly apologize for the errors I had in the previous chapters. Don't worry though, I edited them as much as I could. I apologize in advance if there are errors or typos in this chapter. This chapter will be quite short because I wanted to preserve the thrill or something like that. LOL Anyways, Without Further Ado

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

MAID 3: The Aftermath of Every Misfortune

**NORMAL POV:**

Sasuke lingered around the village a little longer before making his way to the mansion. He wanted to stop by a house he knew all too well. He was in front of the gates then a security guard approached his vehicle. He lowered his window to speak with the guard.

"Hello Sir! Do you have an appointment?" the old guard politely asked.

"Are your Masters here? I'd like to speak to them" Sasuke replied.

"The Masters are out as of now. They are visiting in Suna for a business and their friend" the guard replied.

"I see. And their children?" Sasuke inquired.

" Young Master Saturo is at the hospital right now taking over the hospital. I'm guessing the Young Mistress Sakura is with him as well or with Lady Ino" the guard said gaining curiosity as to who the young man was.

"Very well then, Please let them know that I came by Sakumo-san or shall I say White Fang-ji-san" Sasuke smirked knowing all full well that the old man was having thoughts of who he really was.

"OH My Dear Lord, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha" Sakumo finally recognized Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him his famous smirk and grunt.

"I see. You're still short for words. I'm guessing that's the reason why you weren't able to tell-" Sakumo was cut off when he felt Sasuke's sudden change of mood.

Sakumo apologized with a smile and said that he will inform everybody that he dropped by. Sasuke bid farewell to Sakumo and made his way to the café where he and Itachi decided to meet up.

**Meanwhile…**

"I am really sorry for being late. I greatly apologize" Sakura said repeatedly while bowing her head.

"I said it's alright Saku- I mean Saki. It's not your fault. Whoever swopped you off your bike on your way here was a probably a total jerk. Get yourself ready for the Young Masters would arrive most likely soon" Kurenai said a she tucked in a pink strand underneath Sakura's wig.

Kurenai was the caretaker of the mansion. She was a distant relative of the owner of the mansion thus giving her their trust. Kurenai was the only one who knew about Sakura's condition. They had to make up an identity for Sakura. Sakura when in the mansion shall be addressed to as Saki Yamanaka, Ino's long distant cousin. Kurenai was impressed of Sakura's motivation to help her best friend. She never expected her to be in such position to do such job. She just had to help Sakura and Ino. If her secret would be out, it will be a total catastrophe. Of course, Sakura's parents gave her consent as well as her brother. Everything is set and fine except the fact, Does Sakura know who she is serving?

It seems that Sakura heard Kurenai thoughts.

"Kurenai-san, who is the owner of the mansion?" Sakura asked with utmost anticipation, curiosity and anxiety.

"They're here" called one of the maids.

Sakura looked in the direction of the voice with a raised brow.

"The Uchihas"

That moment Sakura's emotion dropped and her heart started racing fast.

* * *

I really appreciate all those of you who read my stories. I appreciate those who reviewed as well.

Please Review. Muchly appreciated if done so. :)

Ciao for now!

Aki-chan


End file.
